


Red Wine

by JongkeyWedding



Series: Silk [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Sensuality, Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongkeyWedding/pseuds/JongkeyWedding
Summary: "Oh tonight; Listen to my voice is the whole gift. But I can only give this to you. This dizzy world; The reason I breathe, It's you."





	Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonghyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyun/gifts).

> 2016.04.08
> 
> "Happy birthday - Jonghyun " 
> 
> Our little muse wanted to write another type of story, another type of song, give a birthday something very very real. 
> 
> The song is gloomy, yet smooth, enchanting and I was drawn to it the second he played it. I could see it already. He, playing, singing in a dark cafe where people come, too tired to do anything else but listen to his story. A glass of wine and low light; Enjoying the peaceful atmosphere his voice makes and forgetting what you should really be doing. 
> 
> When someone is too busy to really celebrate his or her birthday; Or in my case too far away from people I want to spend time with; A song like happy birthday by Jonghyun fits me perfectly.

Oh tonight,  
Listen to my voice, it’s the whole gift.  
But I can only give this to you,  
This dizzy world  
The reason I breathe, It's you

He picked up his glass, giving the amethyst drink a swirl. It made him smile, when the fruity musk reached his senses. His lips touched the crystal and he let the taste from the fine vintage explode into his mouth. Just a little of the wine staying and staining his pink lips, hidden well in the candle light. He touched the white silk serviette liking the way it contrasted when he took it from the table to lay over his black lap. Soon they would bring them their first dish. But before that, they took away his mother’s fancy champagne glass. 

“He has a lovely voice, doesn’t he?” His mother smiled at him and he mirrored the action as the diamonds in her earrings sparkled. She always liked pretty things and her son reflected that. Kibum wanted to be perfect on a night like this. His skin flawlessly pale, his hair slicked back to make him look older, more handsome and clean. The scar in his eyebrow filled in with his mother’s old eyeliner. He licked his lips again, glossing them up just to show off how soft they were.

“He is really good.” Their attention fell back to the little stage in the corner of the dark room. A band playing a soft melody, never over powering the guests eating but perfect to fade into the background. A grand piano, small set of drums and cello accompanied a man lost in his own world. A dirty dark blonde that sat on a high stole, his lips free as he sang with his eyes closed. Never in need of a microphone, his voice from a gentle husk to sweet heights. 

That man had in enchanting voice. The women in the room had a hard time not to stare and Kibum found himself to have the same problem. Did that man know that one of is buttons of his shirt had come undone? That when he expanded his chest to take a deep breath you could see some skin? Of course not, this man was so into his own song that anyone could feel it with him. He was calming every person in the room.

“Lady, gentlemen, I would like to present you our first dish of this evening.” Kibum had to pull his eyes from the entertainer to glance up to the waitress. At once, three others presented them their plates, placing them silently on the tablecloth. His mother let out a little ‘wow’ and the waitress smiled a little more. “This is a little present from the chef. Squaring the Pea. Made of peas, feta cheese, potatoes and dill.”

The small treat seemed too cute to eat but still his father thanked the services and took hold of his fork. They ate enjoying the music and had small talk. About anything but mostly about the son’s internship. Though, it stayed light all through the different courses. It was his mother’s birthday after all and they were here in that respect. “Ah, this is really lovely.” She had moaned when the first was taken away and the main had arrived.

“For madam we have the grilled lobster in orange aroma. The young gentleman has the suckling pork back in sweet wine Sause and sir has the Sea bass with prawn tortellini, fennel purree in the perfume of citrus, Please enjoy.” And gosh they would but Kibum got a little distracted again. The voice that he was listening too so favourably had stopped and a gentle piano solo was in it’s place.

Kibum looked up, the pork on his fork seemed forgotten while he strained his neck to see where the singer had gone to. A hand touched his and his attention fell on his mother. She was giving him a knowing smile, something hidden from his father. “Don’t worry, he just needs a break.”

“Ah yes, father will you try some of my dish. It’s simply amazing.” Kibum said while his father hummed. He was always a minimalistic man, preferring actions over words but they were already used to it. Kibum was closer to his mother, even though he knew of all the things his father did for him; he could never be ungrateful.

It was the time for dessert when the muse came back to his stage. He was smiling when he was sitting down and had Kibum’s full attention. For the first time that night, their eyes met and it shocked him. He was giving a charming smile and it must have been the wine but Kibum’s cheeks felt hot. His violet sorbet forgotten for a bit.

“It's late, go inside now  
Another late night, on my way taking you back  
The moon is filled up, it must be a full moon  
After letting you go like this, oh  
I can’t fall asleep for a while”

Ah, Kibum could not get enough of that voice. The ice on his plate melting the same way his face melted into a soft smile. “Are you full?” His father asked and he snapped out of his trance and he grinned sheepishly. “No, father. I was just listening to his song. I never heard it before.” His mother was trying not to laugh and his father fell for his lie. “How is the caramel pear, Mother?”

His change of subject was successful and they ended their dinner with an extra sweet presented as a last gift of the chef. A bouquet of house made chocolates were presented to them to choose from and despite remembering his diet, Kibum took his pick. “You still can’t say no to sweeties, I see.” His mother smiled lovingly at him. The young man smiled a dazzling smile, “I believe that the more sweets I eat, the sweeter I get.”

His father snorted, his arms crossed over his chest and resting on a well filled stomach. “You are just like your mother.” He added and gave her a little glare as she stole one of the chocolates of his plate. She had refused to take any of the bonbons, claiming that she wouldn’t be able to wear this particular dress ever again if she did. But marriage was all about sharing and she had a thing for stealing of other people’s plates if she could.

"I think I will call this a night. It was truly lovely." His mother smiled at her husband. The man grunted already getting sleep drunk. Kibum smiled, he didn't want to go yet and with a bit of luck he didn't have to. "I would like a night cap though. And I want to hear him sing some more." He signed his head to the muse humming with the piano before the sound formed words. His father nodded. "Well, stay. I want to sleep."

His mother gave him that eye that saw straight through him. "We will be heading upstairs then. Don't make it too late, love." His parents got up and Kibum followed just to bow in respect and receive a kiss from his mother. "Sleep well." He whispered to her as a last birthday wish.

He sat back down and relaxed until a waiter came to him. He ordered a long drink and sat his head to rest on his hand. He could not believe the song that moved him. His eyes now never leaving the handsome man singing. He wondered, would he sound that sweet when he spoke? Would he whisper to his lover in such romantic rhymes?

The stare seemed to be felt. The dark blonde at the other side of the room noticed him. Holding that stare until a long note broke free from his lips. Kibum got his attention stolen when the cocktail arrived. A dirty martini was placed in front of him to play with. This time when he looked up his drink he met dark eyes.

That man was looking at him now, only him. Watching him when he stirred the olives in his drink. Did Kibum dare smile; the idea was so tempting. He could not hold it, shyly he looked away, the table cloth entertaining him while his lips betrayed him and curved up.

This was a game now. A new song started and the voice was lost for a bit. Kibum looked up, watching as his entertainer lifted a glass to his lips. The young man found himself swallowing in time for a whole other reason. Now refreshed, the singer could start again. Softly, a hum, growing into a word, an expression of beautiful. A confession.

He was looking at him again. "Oow, how can this be? Oh, you are so beautiful." Kibum frowned cutely, the melody had his hair rise. He took a sip of his drink. The liquor cool and dry while it made his body warm. The lights were dimmer now. The late hour called for other needs. Kibum spied noticing that it was only him and another couple in their own world.

"I'm tearful, I have seen an angel." Was he singing to him? Kibum didn’t know anymore. His glass at his lips. The man had his eyes closed now, calling to the heavens "hallelujah" One eye opening, finding Kibum before the other followed. Did he just wink at him, that shameless. It call for a giggle, his ring just overpowering the soft melody.

He was sure that the other had heard him for the first time. A smile that not completely fitted the song grazing his muse. And with that their game ended. Kibum was smiling softly again, his glass between his fingers as he listen to the other's confessions.

Until a lonely olive sat in the last of his drink. The night was deep and the staff weary. "Thank you." The singer whispered and Kibum blinked, wait why? The pianist had a little solo and the base fell silent. After that, they stood up. All the musicians bowed and Kibum pouted. The other couple clapped but the man forgot all about it.

That was it? No, he didn't want this to end. But there was no way to stop them? The artists were already leaving and Kibum's entertainer with them. Some how he felt heart broken. He couldn't just leave like that? The young man had nothing. Oh, how he now wished that he at least knew his name. He stood up a little too quick, his head spinning and his vision going black for a second.

He shouldn't drink too much, but that was a minor detail. He was bowed out of the dinning room and walked in to the bar and lounge. He was too upset to go upstairs, such a way to end the night that started so beautifully. "A dirty martini." He asked again and the bartender nodded.

He sighed again when he sat down at the bar. His cheek finding his hand as he needed it to support his heavy head. Playing with his finger over the pattern of the dark wooden bar, he passed the time waiting for his drink. He took a sip the second the glass was placed in front of him and hummed at the taste.

"It's late, you shouldn't drink alone." Kibum blinked. That voice was so soft, silky. He had barely heard it talk but he knew who it was. A shy smile spread on his lips but he didn't turn to face him. The stool besides him complained as it was told to do its job. The man next to him called the bartender by name and got his glass of water.

"Good, you can drive me home." The young man smiled as the responsible man took a big gulp. "I would, but I don't have a car." The stranger chuckled. Kibum smiled again, "Lucky that I have a room upstairs. I guess you can take me on an elevator ride." There was a second of silence, was that too straight foreword? But the silence grew into a laugh.

"Yeah, I think I could do that in the end." That is when their conversation died and Kibum bit his lip before getting brave enough to look at him. The man was turned to him. His body telling Kibum that he was interested. His eyes were wide, attentive and awake at this late hour and his lips in a smile.

"Hello." The singer said in an attempt to create a new conversation. "Hello." Kibum answered his voice soft and shy, totally out of character. The stranger blinked wondering if he should continue the conversation. "You sing really well. I really enjoyed it." Kibum ended up blurting out. The other's smile brightened. "I'm glad."

There was a silence again and Kibum wanted to kill it. Ask his name, his age, his hobby's; anything. In the end he drank just to get away from the awkwardness. "I'm Jonghyun, by the way. What is your name?" The brunette blinked up, was he a mind reader?

"Key, I mean I go by Key, my real name is Kibum but only my parents call me that." Wow, that was stupid. He couldn't even answer 'who are you' question. Kibum bit his lip but Jonghyun's eyes sparkled. "Key? That is cute. Nice to meet you."

Jonghyun, Kibum smiled. He knew his name now. It was a nice name, not too uncommon but then again, neither was his. “You are not from Seoul.” Kibum blinked up at the singer. How did he know? Did his accent give it away? “You have a room here. So your home must be far away.” Ah, yes he had said that. He smiled sheepishly. “No, I’m from Deagu. I came here for my mother’s birthday. She likes Seoul more so we went on a shopping trip here for a day. My Father likes to spoil her.”

Jonghyun smiled kindly. That seemed so nice. A good wealthy family. “She is very lucky then.” He added just so that Kibum didn’t think that he was jealous. “She is lucky to have such a beautiful son.” Kibum stopped his glass that he was about to bring to his lips. Was he really that straight forward? “I… Sorry, What did you say?” Surely it was just a trick of his hearing, he did have quite a number of drinks.

“You are very pretty, Kibum-ssi.” Jonghyun sighed out, his voice low and husky. His elbow finding the wood and his hand his cheek. “I…” Kibum just blushed, not knowing what else to do. “Please call me Key.” He was in lack of a proper answer, his eyes to shy too look directly at Jonghyun. His eyes were lower, looking over the clothes the other had on. A simple black dress pants and black shirt. Kibum smiled when he realised that the button was still undone.

Without much thinking, he reached out and took the fabric between his fingers, moving closer to make the job easier. If it surprised Jonghyun, he hid it well enough, only moving the slightest. “It had been undone for most of your show. It’s been distracting me.” Kibum explained as he popped the button into its place.

“Ah, I didn’t notice it.” Jonghyun’s voice was still soft, as if they were having a private conversation. But then again, Kibum was so close, Jonghyun didn’t have to speak any louder. The brunette made the mistake to look up. He was too close, Kibum realised that too late and there was nothing he could do.

He was frozen, Jonghyun blinking down to him. “Thank you.” And the spell was broken. The young man moved back, a cough going through his throat to clear awkwardness. What did he think he was doing just fixing a stranger’s clothes? He looked back at Jonghyun who was entertaining himself with his drink. No this was not just a person, there was something.

“So you work here. You can’t just be a singer at night.” Kibum said, proud that his entire sentence came out well and understandable. Jonghyun turned his attention back to the other man. “Yes, I sing at night and otherwise you can find me in class. I’m a student. You? What do you do when you are not shopping or eating?”

Kibum giggled. Wouldn’t that be nice? A full time shopper. “I’m working too, but for experience mostly. After that I would like to study more. Maybe here in Seoul since the chances are better.” Jonghyun hummed. “I have never been to Deagu.” Yeah, nobody had. Kibum smiled. “It is not interesting. That is why we go to Seoul.”

“It would be nice if you would come to Seoul. We could meet.” Kibum blinked. This man had his moments that he really could be blunt. But he couldn’t disagree. He already was enjoying his presence. He took another sip of his drink, getting closer to the bottom. “Yeah, that would be enjoyable.” He was looking at the wooden bar shyly again but his eyes fell on a phone he didn’t know. How did that get there? But Jonghyun pushed it more into his sight.

“Could I have your number?” The screen was already on the new contact page and Kibum switched between the phone and Jonghyun’s sweet smile. “I… yes.” He blurted when he remembered what he should be doing. Taking the phone in his hands, he added himself and smiled at the idea. It was almost official. There was going to be a relationship of some kind.

But his eyes flashed on to the top of the phone. Kibum gulped, it was already one thirty. No wonder the restaurant closed. “I hope that you don’t have class tomorrow morning.” The young man frowned, scared that Jonghyun would have to leave. His hopes got up when the other chuckled and took his phone back.

“Only in the afternoon, but don’t worry. I took a nap before coming here. I’m not so tired.” Did that mean that he would stay? Kibum gave his beverage another swirl. “Then, will you have another drink with me?” He asked shyly but this time the answer was not that positive. “Ah, if it’s water or a coke. I’m not allowed to drink on the job.” Well, that was not the end of the world. “And don’t you think you had enough?”

Kibum looked at him. Why did he say that? But Jonghyun’s eyes were round, not joking, looking concerned and somehow cute. “You are not going to forget about me in the morning?” This made Kibum laugh, that was just silly. “Of course not, I’m a good drinker. I get enough practice, plus I have eaten well.” Jonghyun’s eyes formed crescents again. “Yeah, I saw. But I was a bit worried when you got up.”

Well that was true, he had a little head rush then but that was because he was disappointed. Had Jonghyun seen that? “Well, I was upset that you left.” Kibum said truthfully. This time Jonghyun had on a dumbfounded expression. “You didn’t want me to leave?” This was getting too weird, why was Kibum saying such shameless things to a person he just met? His cheeks were hot and he couldn’t look at Jonghyun’s wide smile. He was giving this man too much hope.

He was not that easy. But still Jonghyun ordered another glass of water and they talked until they were the only ones there and they got the eye from the bar tender. “I think Teukie-hyung wants to close up.” Jonghyun whispered, leaning closer and while Kibum was still giggling at the other’s previous joke. It made him stop. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want Jonghyun to go.

“Come on.” But the other was holding out his hand and Kibum took it if not with a pout. He had enjoyed his time too much, learning more about this man and his music while in turn telling him about his love for art and visuals, the gallery he worked at and the projects he had. But it was late and he couldn’t keep Jonghyun too long just for his selfish needs.

“Can you still take me on that elevator ride?” Kibum asked, a little bit upset. Jonghyun chuckled kindly, his hand not letting go of the other's. “If you wish so.” The employees gave Jonghyun an incredulous look but said nothing as the man guided the guest out of the lounge. Even through the hallway and to the elevator, he didn’t let go of his hand. It made Kibum shy but it felt nice, it was gentle.

“Where will I be taking you, sir?” Jonghyun asked when the ding of the elevator chimed. The other giggled at the politeness. “I wish to go to the sixth floor.” He answered as they got in. It was just them at this hour and Jonghyun pressed the desired number. “You sleep alone or share a room with your parents?” The singer inquired with what Kibum caught as a little bit of hope.

“I have my own room. I’m old enough.” The young man said proudly, his chest expending if that would prove anything. Jonghyun chuckled but a question bubbled up. “When were you born?” He asked out of curiosity. They should be around the same age. Kibum did wonder the same thing. “1991.” He said and watched as Jonghyun smiled fondly. “You have to call me hyung from now on. I’m a year older.”

Kibum stuck his tongue out. What if he didn’t want to? But their play fight ended when the elevator doors opened. This was it. The moment that Kibum dreaded. Jonghyun stepped out and pulled him along even though he didn’t know where he was going. But it was a one way hallway anyway, he couldn’t go wrong.

Kibum stopped him without a word when they reached his door. Jonghyun blinked back to him, no trace of disappointment in sight. It was all on the younger’s face. “Is this your room?” Jonghyun questioned even though he could have guessed the answer. Kibum nodded but couldn’t bring himself to answer.

Jonghyun took his other hand too holding them tightly, warming them. “When will you be back in Seoul?” Kibum didn’t want to meet Jonghyun’s gaze even when he stepped closer. He could even feel the other’s breath on his cheek. “I don’t know. I didn’t really think about it. I didn’t have a reason.” He really didn’t but now he was rethinking it all. Was he getting his hopes up? In the end, what did he know about Jonghyun?

But his worry was stolen when lips found his in a small peck. “Is that enough reason?” Jonghyun smiled at him shyly while Kibum didn’t realise what happened. Did Jonghyun just kiss him? His eyes were wide, his lips apart. As if burned Kibum pulled his hands back. He was frantic, looking in his inside jacket pocket for the keycard. “Kibum, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have...”

But he never got to finish. With the key found and in the holder; the younger man pushed open the door just to pull Jonghyun with him. He was cut off when lips covered his more desperately. “Don’t go.” Kibum didn’t want to sound so heart broken and he didn’t know why he felt like it. He could feel hands on his hips as Jonghyun leant closer despite himself. “Ki-bum.. I can’t stay.” He said between small pecks but the younger didn’t have any of it.

“Please.” His eyes shimmered in the city light flooding the room through the thin curtains. “I wont tell.” He said and Jonghyun doubted that it was supposed to be cute but damn it, it was so pure. “A little bit then.” It was all Kibum needed and he pulled Jonghyun’s hand with a smile.

Jonghyun followed easily. He wasn’t thinking, he didn’t care that he could lose his job. He didn’t care that he just met this person. Kibum had seduced him, even if he didn’t try. Jonghyun was attracted. And even though there was a perfectly working chair in the room, Jonghyun sat on the end of the big bouncy bed. After all, there were clothes on the chair. Kibum clicked on the small night stand light, not wanting to disturb the calmness he was now feeling.

He sat next to Jonghyun but was too shy to really meet his eye. “I will try to come back soon.” Jonghyun took his hands in his and placed them in his lap. “I don’t want to pressure you.” He whispered so softly that Kibum had to lean closer. He felt hot with the other’s breath ghosting over his cheek.

“You are really pretty.” Jonghyun blurred out, Not really knowing what else to say. Kibum seemed to have a funny effect on him. He didn’t know what he was doing but Kibum looked cute looking up to him. It was enough to pull Jonghyun in and he pressed his lips against the younger’s again. They were just so soft, so addicting. With the idea that he wouldn’t know when he could do this again, he took his chance now.

Kibum softly moaned, his hands finding Jonghyun’s shoulders before one travelled to the back of his neck. Jonghyun wanted to be gentle, just quietly kiss him but Kibum didn’t let him. He was closing in to his body, seeking more than just his lips. Jonghyun was trying not to fall back on the bed but then he realised what it would mean, he smiled into the kiss.

Well, he would have never thought that the shy boy could be so needy. Jonghyun fell back and pulled Kibum with him. Their kiss broke and Jonghyun swore that Key was blushing in the little light there was. “Ah, I… I’m sorry.” Kibum stuttered. Jonghyun’s hair now fanning over the white sheets and an ever so small smirk on his lips. A hand cupped Key’s cheek and he fell silent with the warmth. “You are so cute.”

The hand caused him to move closer again when Jonghyun wanted him to and Kibum kissed him again. Hovering over him wasn’t enough Kibum was selfish. He found the bravery and sat on Jonghyun’s lap just so that it became a more natural position to kiss. Jonghyun never fought him, letting him top him as his hands found his slim hips.

Though the position was nothing innocent, the way Key kissed him was sweet. With gentle presses the younger man continued until Jonghyun found him wanting more yet he couldn’t help but smile. Kibum pulled back the slightest when he realise that Jonghyun didn’t kiss him back anymore and pouted. “I’m sorry.” The musician whispered in his sweetest voice, his hand reaching out to Key’s shoulder and pulling him back down.

It was comfortable there. Their first hug but still, laying on someone so soon didn’t feel right. Kibum sat back up; maybe he should get off. Jonghyun sensed what the other was planning and sat up too, his arms secure so that Key couldn’t move.

“I’m sorry.” Jonghyun breathed out again, his face hiding now in the crock of Kibum’s neck. The younger gasped when his skin got entertained with small kisses. Light touches of lips that made him forget the worry. Kibum leant his head back and to the side, moaning softly when Jonghyun traced his teeth on the muscle that started to poke out.

This was bad, like this he didn’t have any power, no will to say no to Jonghyun. His eyes fluttered, but did he really want to fight? Jonghyun was nothing but gentle and god, it felt good. “Is this okay?” Kibum shivered when Jonghyun spoke into his ear. Hands betraying him and shaking, showing how nervous Jonghyun really was.

Kibum took his hands and laced their fingers. “It is perfect.” He whispered into the room, he rolled his head. His eyes slowly opening, finding Jonghyun staring at him. A smile formed on his lips that didn’t seem so innocent. They moved closer lips catching each other again, softly but so needy. Pressing, opening and tasting. Their tongues met, greeting each other even though they had talked all night. 

Kibum left Jonghyun’s hands on his hips and instead he laced his hands into the other’s hair. Losing it to the touch, moaning softly as Jonghyun moved over his lower back and down again. What was the time now? Kibum didn’t even know when they broke there kiss. How long they had been at it already. He was happy just sitting there on the other’s lap and have Jonghyun’s finger press into his back in a loving little massage.

Key leant his forehead against Jonghyun’s, breathing the same breath. He smiled when he felt how the other dared to move under his clothes. Would he allow that pleasure? Blunt nails pressed in his skin, scratching and refreshing him. He hummed and any thought about denying Jonghyun flying out of the window.

He bit his lip. Knowing full well that Jonghyun was watching him. Jonghyun’s fingertips were strangely rough, clearly he had been playing something else too. But then again, it wouldn’t surprise Kibum to know that Jonghyun knew the art of any instrument. It would mean that he knew more tricks with his fingertips. The other couldn’t watch him abuse his lips like that. Jonghyun heroically saved his lips with his own. His fingers pressing deeper, his pressure forcing Kibum closer. And they started all over again.

Mouth open, teeth clashing. It was wilder now, uncontrolled. Kibum was moving, ever so slightly but it brought Jonghyun’s fantasy to life. His fingers desperately touching the warm soft skin he was allowed while Kibum battled with his shirt. It would only be fair, right? Jonghyun’s buttons didn’t seem too strong and that same little button had already come undone. With Kibum’s skilled fingers the rest soon followed.

Their kiss didn’t have to break when Key pulled the other’s shirt open. Jonghyun didn’t even mind it that he had to let go of Kibum for a second. The younger was already pushing the cloth down his shoulders with impatiens.

Even though it was cold in the room, Jonghyun was not scared. His skin was heated with the other’s touch. Kibum’s fingers running over his back as if they had somewhere to go. Jonghyun sighed when Kibum kissed his shoulder. It was such an innocent touch, saying a million things. “I want you, everything from you.” It was all said in silence and Jonghyun started with Kibum’s buttons.

It would only be fair. But his fingers halted when teeth bit into his flesh. Jonghyun hissed but the pressure let go and was replace with a simple kiss again. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” The younger whispered up into his ear. Jonghyun chuckled and resumed his work. “Not at all. It.. just came as a little surprise.”

Key smiled into the other’s neck, his stomach touched as Jonghyun opened his shirt. He humming and moved closer, hugging the man he just met. It was warm comfortable and right. Jonghyun pulled him closer, sighing when it was his turn.

Only when a hand cupped his cheek, pinching it just to tease, did Kibum pull away. That same hand pulled him into another kiss. Soft and sweet again, and distracting him while Jonghyun forced the cloth from his upper body. His suit jacket and white shirt fell to the floor in a rustle. One hand was still on the back of his neck and Kibum relaxed when the grip there strengthened. He was dominated, giving up his control of the kiss and so much more. Jonghyun pulled again and smiled a smiled that was borderline smirk.

His hand moved back to his cheek. His thumb reaching and on the other’s reddened lips. “You are so pretty.” Jonghyun repeated and Kibum blushed harder. But an answer was robbed from him as the thumb passed his lips and felt the ridges on his lower teeth. His breath started to shake and a hand reach for Jonghyun’s wrist but he didn’t force him to stop.

Kibum started to feel shy when his tongue got to play. He closed his eyes just so that he didn’t have to see Jonghyun’s darkened look. But just as he started to whimper, Jonghyun pulled back, drying his finger by passing it over Kibum’s lips again.

The younger didn’t have time to fully open his eyes before Jonghyun kissed him and Kibum knew what to do. He didn’t know why but he was too hot. Jonghyun had a hold on his side, tight enough that Kibum couldn’t move, or he was just not trying to. He was happy in his lap.

Soon though, Jonghyun’s lips left his and he kissed down. Over his chin and down his long neck. Kibum softly moaned as Jonghyun stayed there. His kisses were open mouthed, hot and heavy. The younger moved his head back and let him play as much as he wanted. Down, down to his shoulder where Jonghyun smirked against his skin. He was pretty sure that there was a bite mark on his shoulder so why not return him the favour.

It would be something physical that Jonghyun would leave him. After he wouldn’t know when he could give his lover anything else. The singer bit down, his teeth soon letting go and a harsh suck calling Kibum to whimper. He broke the tissue, making it blossom under the skin. A mark that he was his. 

Kibum wanted a kiss, he pulled back to get Jonghyun’s attention but he was denied. He might have been on top but Jonghyun still held his hips. He lifted him up too easily to Key’s surprise but all fight left him when a kiss fell on his nipple.

Key allowed Jonghyun this. Now when he moaned and Jonghyun grazed his teeth over the nob. His tongue came out to play, Kibum couldn’t help himself but to lace his fingers into the other’s hair, forcing him to stay put. Jonghyun’s hands ran up and down his sides while he kissed and played with the little nipple, making it hard and irritated; Not used to be toyed with, but damn the younger was whimpering like he loved it.

Jonghyun moved his lips to the middle. Into the dip of Kibum’s pectoral muscles, tonguing the skin while his hands got busy. Kibum had hardened and Jonghyun like to tease that fact. His hand already rubbing the bulge he found. But it was not close enough. His fingers battled with the buckle of the belt Key had while kissing to the other nipple. And Kibum let him, like had let him a million times. There was no doubt in his head and his chest felt only loved.

The pants soon open, Jonghyun reached in and kneading his buttocks. The younger moaned, his blush heating up again while he leaned back. Jonghyun’s lips left his skin and he looked up once he was robbed. His eyes were so lidded, his pupils dark. Kibum bit his lip and it snapped Jonghyun.

Like it was nothing, Jonghyun pulled Kibum close just to turn. Kibum gasped when his back hit the soft blanket and he felt Jonghyun pull at his foot. With a simple pull of his shoelace, his shoes were lost. Jonghyun was impatiently pulling on the other’s dress pants and Kibum let him slide them off his legs after the singer pulled his socks off. But when Jonghyun climbed closer to reach to his boxers was he stopped. A foot was placed on Jonghyun’s chest and he couldn’t move closer.

He looked at the body part forbidding his way. Silently they met eyes, Kibum broke the stare to look down and make it clear that Jonghyun’s pants were unwanted. With frantic movements, Jonghyun got to work. Getting his shoes off with his feet while his hands battled his belt. Kibum smirked ever so sweetly at him as the other hopped on one foot to get his sock off.

Finally Jonghyun was stripped, only his wine coloured boxers straining tightly over his erection. Kibum opened his arms but nothing but air embraced him. Jonghyun’s arms curled around the younger’s legs and his lips Kibum’s inner thigh.

The entertainer kissed, he licked then he bit. Kibum whimpered, hiding his embarrassment into his arms. A moan broke free as Jonghyun started to suck, leaving his marks to prove his process. Tomorrow, Key would have all the evidence that this had not been just a naughty dream. Kibum couldn’t help but loudly gasped when an open mouth breathed out hot breath over his most sensitive parts.

Jonghyun continued up, until a cute belly button that was heaving under his lips. Kibum was panting in excitement. The elder looked up just a split second before his fingers curled over the waistband of the neon green Armani boxers the other was wearing. Kibum didn’t even realise that he had lifted his hips to help.

He was left naked and bare but not for long. Jonghyun covered him. Back where he was before. Making Kibum gasped when he kissed his nude member, nibbling, snuggling; Confessing his desire. Kibum could only moan, too shy to look down until a hot wetness swallowed his tip. “Jong..!” Key gasped his hands immediately flying toward Jonghyun’s hair. He didn’t need to do that, Kibum hadn’t asked.

His first thought was to push Jonghyun away but, “Oh...” Kibum’s head fell back and his fingers tightened. Key whimpered. Warmth was engulfing him and he couldn't close his legs. Jonghyun's hands were forcing them wider. Just so that he could comfortably sink deeper. "Oh.." He bit his lip. Jonghyun kissed down his length, pressing his tongue on the underside to go back up. How dare Jonghyun be so shameless, to be so intimate with him. Kibum's head was in the clouds, not thinking how his fingers waved into Jonghyun's hair again just to beg for more. Jonghyun won't deny him anything, not when he looked up and saw Kibum’s heavy eyes and heavy blush.

But it had broken the spell. Jonghyun's lips left his skin just long enough to smirk before pressing a simple kiss on an angry red head. He started to climb up again, his lips heating the skin under it. Kibum had his eyes closed until he felt a kiss on his cheek. Jonghyun blinked dumbly at him, why was he acting so innocently when he was almost naked on top of him? In one of the most intimate, positions no less. "Baby, do you have something? A condom?" Ah, yes. That was happening; it was happening.

Kibum pursed his lips together. Did he? He didn't really put it on the check list, he was only spending a night in Seoul with his parents, he wouldn't have assumed that he would be naked on his hotel bed with a man with the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen. "I think I do." He said slowly. Jonghyun smiled and moved so that the younger could escape. Kibum rushed into the bathroom, thinking that his toiletry bag was the closest guess.

Jonghyun hummed a melody that had come into his head with a smile. He might take his boxers off. When Kibum came back into view, he seemed to have something in his hand that seemed promising. He placed it on the night stand, a little bottle with it. "I do have it."

Jonghyun smirked. "So, you did plan to seduce." Key rolled his eyes and got closer, invited by Jonghyun's open arms. "Shut up. I didn't know you would be there?" Kibum pressed his lips on the others, again sitting on the other's lap. But Jonghyun was smiling while fondling with the younger's behind. "You make it sound like you were waiting for me."

"I kind of was." Kibum said ever so softly, too shy to face Jonghyun but brave enough to express his feelings. Hands cupped his cheeks and Jonghyun forced him to look at him. He didn't speak, he was reading. Searching for something in Kibum's eyes. There was no lie, only desire. Jonghyun leant closer and their lips met. Softly, gently; before long they were desperate again. Their chests pressed together, hands roaming over skin, their erections touching for the first time pulling moans out of the sealed lips.

They were turning again. Jonghyun was under him now, kissing him in hunger and open mouthed pants. The other’s hand covering his back and sliding down. Kibum was so eager, not knowing what he wanted. He bit Jonghyun’s lip, pulling it with him as he broke the kiss. Did he want to eat Jonghyun? Or did he want to be eaten? Jonghyun looked so dangerous, so hungry, just the look was making Kibum moan.

Jonghyun let him dance on his lap, let him mess and pull his hair while he got to kiss up the beauty’s skin. His fingertips pressing hard into the boy’s hips; a perfect contrast on how gently he pressed his lips against his skin. Kibum let his head fall back and sang quietly when the other had found his nipple again. His body moving on his own and moving closer not caring that his erection pressed against Jonghyun’s abdomen.

He was panting, thrusting ever so slightly against Jonghyun’s stomach to give his need some friction. Jonghyun didn’t have hands to spare him, he was too busy kneading the soft flesh of Kibum’s bottom, Only stimulating the small hip movements. Teeth grazed a little nub, making it hard. Upset that it was being misused for selfish reasons. After all Jonghyun like the whimpers that passed Kibum’s lips when he bit ever so lightly.

“Come here” Jonghyun ordered and Kibum couldn’t disobey him. There was this strange trance over him and maybe if he was good than Jonghyun would reward him. The singer’s lips were apart, his breath left him in soft pants his eyes were heavy. Kibum could do nothing but kiss him again and fall in his trap. Jonghyun’s arms encircled the other and he was able to switch positions again. After all, the gorgeous man had enough fun on top. It was his turn.

Déjà vu, Jonghyun smiled, an idea coming to his mind that he had to push away. He was busy now, busy with kissing up Kibum’s neck as the younger let him. Turning his face away, making the white skin stretch. Showing it off, tempting Jonghyun to mark it. Would Kibum allow him to stain him in such a visual spot? Maybe a little. Jonghyun bit down slightly on his skin, hoping not to be pushed away.

Surely there were hands on his shoulder acting out a force but that would never be enough. Jonghyun got the hint and let his hostage piece go. It had turned a little red but there was nothing broken, it would heal soon enough. He kissed it quickly for the last time to wish it luck before Jonghyun was pulled into another lip lock.

Hands were pulling him closer and Jonghyun lowered his body willingly. Now that he didn’t need to keep himself up the elder could touch him just like Kibum’s hands ran all over him.

Kibum was comfortable. Naked under Jonghyun like this was one of their many times. Somehow, he knew where to guide his hands, where to press his finger’s to get Jonghyun to sigh in pleasure. His hand ran over, up on his side getting distracted with a peck in his way. He massaged the muscle taking extra care with the hard nub that was there. It was doing something to Jonghyun. It was making him impatient. It made him move.

That was just what Key wanted. The singer was touching, rubbing against him whenever he passed over the erect nipple. Just as their excitements did between their bodies. “Ah.” Jonghyun breathed out when his hips rocked a little harder. Kibum was biting his lip, in favour to keep silent. Jonghyun was the singer after all.

But Kibum’s wish to hear Jonghyun sing more had to wait a little longer. The dirty blonde snapped all of sudden, leaving the other to blink at him. Jonghyun was sitting back, his hands on the other’s knees. Kibum let him open them as wide as Jonghyun needed him. He knew what was coming if he let him. Jonghyun sank down and Kibum’s breath hitched. His head fell back and he hissed. Jonghyun’s tongue was warm and wet but it didn’t find the younger’s erection.

Jonghyun was entertaining his testicles. Gently and carefully moving ever so slightly down. Kibum knew what that meant and even though he, somewhere in his head he heard a voice that said he should stop Jonghyun and with force if that was what it took, his body only shivered. His hands unable to reach the singer even if he wanted to. He ended up gripping the sheets like his life depended on it. 

Wet, Jonghyun made sure he was just that, shamelessly lapping at Kibum’s hole. It was bringing tears to the younger’s eyes. How dare Jonghyun? But thought was robbed from him when something else poked him. Jonghyun kissed his thigh again, tapping his lips against every hickey he had given him. A finger stole the show, though.

Kibum relaxed, letting the digit do as it pleased. It entered him and burned him. Key did his best to ignore the weirdness spreading. Instead, gasping when Jonghyun found another place he wished to mark. With the suckling of his skin and free hand grasping his behind, Kibum didn’t mind the fingering. Not even the second finger got a piece of his mind. Jonghyun was moving up again, kissing and loving all his skin.

Kibum let go of the sheets, his hands finding and guiding Jonghyun back up, kissing his forehead when it came into reach. The fingers inside of him forgotten when they kissed again. Even by Jonghyun. He didn’t move them, only his lips pressed against Kibum’s. After a little while did Jonghyun move them, they were so deep already. He only had to separate them to get a gasp out of Kibum, making it possible to pass his tongue into the other’s mouth and play.

When Jonghyun pulled back, Kibum didn’t open his eyes. He was too comfortable, strangely to say. He whimpered though when Jonghyun pulled back and all heat left him. Where was Jonghyun going? The singer had gently pulled his fingers out and was distracted with the sheets. Kibum sat up a little, his weight resting on his elbows. He watched Jonghyun and smiled when he reached for something. Of course, the condom. The younger felt silly, a blush spreading heavily over his cheeks.

Jonghyun turned his attention back to him. He smiled at him and Kibum felt easier. Jonghyun had been nothing but gentle in their short time together. Kibum gave him a single nod and Jonghyun understood. He opened the foil and took the condom out of his packaging. He had given Jonghyun consent and he wouldn’t regret it.

Kibum laid back down letting Jonghyun take care of himself. When a hand was placed on his knee, he knew that the other was ready. “Wait, I have some oil.” Key turned and reached to the bottle Jonghyun had ignored. True, it was not official lube, but it was biological avocado oil and it would work well. He felt a hand cross over his side and he closed his eyes.

Jonghyun took the bottle from his hand and smiled. Kibum was on his knees and in perfect position. If something was serve to him like this, who was Jonghyun to say no? With a little bit of oil between Kibum’s buttocks, Jonghyun teased Kibum with tapping his erection twice on his round bum. The younger took it as a warning though.

He curved his back a little more. His elbows resting on the pillows and his hands as one. Jonghyun got a little closer, the rustling of sheets the only notice Kibum got. A tip pressed against his entrance. A breath, Kibum relaxed and let Jonghyun in. He gasped pressing his lips together a second later. Jonghyun lend closer so that he could kiss up Kibum’s back, only sinking deeper. “Ah…”

Jonghyun traced his lips up, finding Key’s shoulder when he was all into the younger. He stayed still his kisses the only thing that took Key’s attention. The moment the elder started to suckle on his skin, Kibum couldn’t help but smile. Arms encircled his middle and he was warm. The hug the closest it could ever be.

Jonghyun was panting slightly, distracted with the tightness around him. When Kibum wiggled a little he moaned, it reminded Jonghyun what he should be doing. His cheek left Kibum’s skin and his hands moved back to his middle. There, he rolled his hips. Kibum bit his lip to hold but most of his moan was heard. Slowly Jonghyun moved, making sure that he would never hurt the younger.

Kibum was having a hard time with controlling his sounds. Jonghyun had turned him on so much, he was ready to beg him to ride. But Jonghyun was in control, his hips would move faster when he desired. It was when Kibum let his lips go when Jonghyun wanted to see if the younger could sing.

His hips were faster now, rhythmic and powerful. Driven by the up-cropped needs that they had stimulated during the night. The tension in the air was heavy. The expensive bed swallowing up the sound of their movements. “Ah...” But the bed could do so much. Kibum moaned when the thrusts became too much. His breath shaking and back tensing, practicing to catch every of Jonghyun’s movements.

The elder held Key’s hips tightly, the pressure in his body building up to a maximum pace. Kibum had never even meant to turn him on so much. But the way his back curved down, the way Kibum’s shoulder blades were pressed together. The trust the younger portrayed. “Ah...” Jonghyun closed his eyes and let the sound pass his lips.

No, this was going too fast. He needed to slow down. His hips following his brain even though every nerve in his body didn’t want him too. Neither did Kibum, his whine was cute and demanding but Jonghyun didn’t want to listen. He didn’t want it, not like this.

His thrust were slow again before he leaned back enough to slide out. With his strength and Kibum surprise, Jonghyun was at least able to get the other on his side. The younger’s leg finding a place on Jonghyun’s shoulder when he ducked under it.

“Hey…” Jonghyun gave him a little smile and Kibum wanted to hit him, even if it was just his chest. How dare he give him a charming grin when he just manhandled him? But the thought was forgotten when Jonghyun got a little more oil and sunk back in.

Key forgave him that second. The stretch getting to him and making his eyes flutter. This was good, very very good. Jonghyun hissed and pressed deeper. Feeling the need to move fast again. It was all instinct. Still he fought it as much as he could, as long he could. They had all night and the only way they would make it was by he rolled his hips in an erotic dance.

Jonghyun had a view that he was enjoying. Kibum looking at him, his eyes teary his blush heavy. It was something Jonghyun wanted to see forever. It was innocent, cute yet sexy beyond belief. His erection twitched inside of Kibum. It made the younger moan an incredible erotic sound. It made Jonghyun falter his hips. Again, he wanted that again. Jonghyun moved harder now, retracing his steps to find a way to make Kibum moan like that. But the younger was fighting the pleasure with shyness.

His blush deepened and when Jonghyun’s hips started to rock him harder it was impossible to keep Jonghyun’s wish away from him. Kibum robbed him with clapping his hand in front of his mouth to keep from wanton sounds leaving him. Jonghyun whimpered and the other didn’t know it was his action that made him do so. How could it be that Kibum was so cute in a situation like this? Jonghyun moaned.

He wanted to touch him. Kibum wanted to feel Jonghyun’s skin under his hands. But the way that Jonghyun was now thrusting into him made is so impossible. He just ended up fisting the sheets to release his pressure, to keep it away from his nether regions. Anything to last longer. “Ahhh..” But it was getting impossible. He needed to accept it. The night wouldn’t last forever no matter how hard he wished it would.

Kibum’s fists uncurled themselves and he held out his arms. Jonghyun stopped thrusting blinking at Kibum like he thought he was kidding. How could he be so damn cute? Kibum was asking for a hug, like a little child innocent of what he was doing. “Kibum…” Jonghyun’s voice was so soft, husky. It was the way Kibum had imagined him to say it all night.

Now he had heard him. He smiled and Jonghyun let his leg down so that he too, could. Kibum’s hips laid in his lap as he buried his nose into Kibum’s neck and breathed. His eyes closed then, the scent too strong, it was something he wanted as a familiar. He rolled his hips again, being rewarded with a lewd moan. Again, oh god again. Jonghyun held him close, Kibum’s nails sinking into his skin as the other rocked him to the heavens.

Deep thrusts, pressured, fast. Kibum was moaning to no end. Jonghyun wasn’t thinking anymore. He did what Kibum drove him to do. His hips meeting with Kibum’s in a dance until they didn’t know which limps were theirs. Kibum kissed him, breaking it in a moan and kissing him again. Jonghyun stayed close. His lips abused when Kibum bit him, pulling him closer when Jonghyun thrusted into him.

Kibum’s head was stuck between the headboard and Jonghyun’s kisses. Their foreheads met and slid away, mixing their sweat. Kibum started to roll his hips to get Jonghyun to growl like an animal. His nails pressing in the flesh of the younger’s thighs. They were panting inside of each other’s mouths. Desperately clawing to get closer. He had found it, Kibum was crying, his head falling and he called to the stars. Jonghyun moved more, nothing was stopping him now.

Until white covered his eyes. Jonghyun hissed, his teeth grinding together before he whimpered. Enough, it hadn’t been enough. Jonghyun failed, his breath lost, energy gone. Kibum whined when he realised what had happened. His wish was robbed from him.

Jonghyun laid on him. His skin sweating and sticking on pale skin. “Sorry…” He breathed out, a soft chuckle following his confession. Kibum was unable to speak at that moment. But Jonghyun pulled back and the other whimpered. Jonghyun had left him and a sob shook Kibum’s body. The elder cupped his cheek and kissed him. Kibum kept his eyes closed and let the lips travel down his sensitive skin.

Fingers entered him again. His body swallowing them up, welcoming them in warmth. Jonghyun hummed, his lips dangerously close to Kibum’s painful member. Vibrations traveling through one body to the other until Kibum's own vocal cords trembled. He had to stop this. Jonghyun didn't have to do this and if he continued then he would, he would...

"Ohh~~" Kibum moaned loudly, his body tensing, his insides contracting. Jonghyun swallowed him. While he couldn’t keep his eyes from fluttering. His cries getting loud, he couldn't even finish his moan until another wave of pleasure through his body off. "Jong..." The singer moved his fingers a little faster then. The nickname driving him on.

Kibum was so vocal and he enjoyed listening to him sing. After all, during dinner Jonghyun sang for Kibum, it was only fair to return the favour. Hands found his hair. Kibum might have not realised that he was pushing Jonghyun down but the elder didn't mind it. It was not too much force and he let the erection sink down an extra centimetre. It made Kibum cry up. His body on fire his mind blank.

"Wait... Wai- ahh!" Kibum hissed, his body uncontrolled as he whimpered his last warning. Jonghyun didn't heed it. His mouth moving back up with a strong suck, his fingers pressing the right buttons.

He was milking Kibum as his orgasm hit him, his mouth open, letting Kibum give him what he had to offer. As much as it made Kibum blush, Jonghyun made it a messy job. Most of his seed ending back on his heavy raising stomach and some glistening on Jonghyun's cheek. The elder pulled back a bit, his fingers slowly disappearing from inside the other. He was panting, both of them really. But Kibum had to chuckle. Jonghyun's mouth was open, his tongue still hanging a bit outside his cavern. His cheek wet and flushing as well.

With the last of his strength, Jonghyun moved up. Dangerously close to Kibum's body. The younger caught his cheek with an edge of his blanket to clean him, before he guided him the last bit as Jonghyun closed his eyes. He collapsed and snuggled into the other's body.

Kibum let him, the weight and warmth something he could get used to. Absentmindedly, he played with the hairs on the back of Jonghyun's head making him hum. It was not as clear as the performance, but Kibum forgave him. After this private show, Jonghyun was tired, his voice hoarse and weak. The sound dampened on the skin of Kibum's neck.

"Bum?" Kibum smiled, the nickname somehow familiar. Jonghyun lifted his head, a thumb joining so that he could stroke Key's soft cheek. "Should I come to Daegu? Not this weekend but the one after that. I have time then." Jonghyun was blabbering this time, maybe even blushing. Kibum grinned, Jonghyun had such a cute side to him. "There is not much to see in Daegu." The younger answered, after all he liked coming to Seoul.

Jonghyun shook his head. "I think I know what I want to see." He down right flirted, adding in a wink just to get Kibum to giggle. The younger rewarded him with pulling him into a kiss. "Alright. I'll plan something." He said between pecks. It seemed that now he had invited Jonghyun close, the elder didn't stop his kissing.

His lips, the corners of his mouth, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. It fascinated Jonghyun's kisses to the point where it made Kibum scrummed away. It turned into a play fight. Kibum shielding his face with is arms while Jonghyun’s soft nose tried to get closer. They were giggling now, not at all tired of each other.

Until Jonghyun captured Kibum's wrists on the pillows. It was then when they stayed still. There was a moment of them staring into each other's eyes. Day would soon break but it was still dark outside. Jonghyun though caught the pout on Key's lips.

"Don't be sad." He said out of context. Kibum immediately understood what he meant. Jonghyun had over stayed his visit. He got closer, kissing the puckered lips again. Kibum couldn't say anything. Not now. Jonghyun had given him what he wanted and even more. He couldn't be more selfish. He kept his eyes closed when Jonghyun pressed their foreheads together. "I'm happy."

There was a chuckle on Jonghyun's lips, a thumb spreading on Kibum's cheek. "I have to go now." He pressed slowly pulling away from Kibum. The younger bit his lip, but didn't fight Jonghyun’s decision. The other was already off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. The light switched on there and it looked horrible in Kibum's point of view. It had broken the atmosphere. The light floated into the bedroom from the open door but never touched the bed. Kibum sat up, his knees following so that he could lean his cheek on one for them. He was going to be alone in the big bed until the sun rose after all. But he smiled, Jonghyun's shirt was hanging off the edge of the bed. He reached for it and pulled it close to him. He needed to remember how this stranger smelled like.

"Hey." His voice was so gentle, Kibum lifted his eyes to see Jonghyun standing in front of him. His boxers peeking out from his open pants, low on his hips. He smiled, reflecting the expression Jonghyun gave him.

The elder lean down and placed a kiss just over his hair line meaning more than Kibum could think of. "That is my shirt." He continued; catching Kibum red handed. With a blush, the younger handed the garment over. Not telling what he used it for. Jonghyun didn't ask, he just smiled fondly, petting Kibum on the head after he swung the cotton over his shoulders.

Kibum got on his knees, shyness forgotten while he took hold of Jonghyun's shirt. He was the one that closed the buttons, making sure that all would stay in their place this time. yet he let Jonghyun put his shirt in his pants while he slipped off the covers. There was a bathrobe in the closet and he clothed himself in it. He checked himself in the full mirror to try to fix his amazing bed head. 

There was a hand that passed over his shoulder and Kibum turned into the embrace Jonghyun was offering. "Do you have everything?" Kibum asked softly, his arms tightening around Jonghyun's middle. The other nodded, again burying his nose into Key's neck. "When do you leave?" Jonghyun asked and Kibum sighed. He was not looking forward to it. He was starting to feel weary and he had to face his parents. His mother would instantly know something happened. "My train leaves at ten forty."

"I would be in class." Jonghyun muttered. To be expected, Kibum had already robbed him from a great night's sleep. He would not ask for more. Plus, his parents would be there, it would not allow anything else to happen. This would be their goodbye.

"Don’t skip. I know the way to the train station." He tried to lighten the mood. Jonghyun started to sway them little by little. It was soothing Kibum, making him drowsy. "I trust you do." Jonghyun whispered, putting a kiss on his shoulder

Good-bye was difficult, but Kibum let him go. He smiled at him and leaned closer to give him a kiss. "I will see you soon." He said and Jonghyun nodded. "I will text you." Kibum nodded this time. He didn't have to be lonely. Jonghyun kissed him one last time before he reached for the door. 

"Bye." He said as he stepped outside in a way that showed he didn't want to. Kibum held the door now, his body a bit hidden. "Can I have one last kiss?" He asked shyly. Jonghyun chuckled but got closer. "Because you seduced me." They pressed their lips together, letting it linger. Jonghyun pulled back and winked at him.

And then he was walking down the corridor. Turning and waving when he reached the elevator. Kibum waved back not helping the smile on his lips. Jonghyun send him a final kiss and he was gone, the doors closing and the elevator going down. Kibum sighed. He closed the door and he rolled his neck. A buzz made him roll his eyes just a second later. He knew what it was. He reached to the side of the bed, to where his expensive dress pants laid on the floor in a depressing heap. He took out his phone and fell back on the messed up sheets.

One new message. From unknow number. He sighed like a fool and opened the conversation. “Good morning, Beautiful. But try to get some sleep, okay? <3.” He shook his head and checked the time. Six, forty-two. Oh wow, he giggled. Did he really spend the night falling in love? It couldn’t be. The wine must have gotten to his head.


End file.
